Randomness
by Silverwolf247
Summary: Just chracters doing crazy adventures and getting them selves into hilarious and dangerous situations


It was 5 pm and Pan was on the internet when Bulla walked in  
"You have to go on to this website I found called not .org" Bulla said  
"Of course because .org is for losers" Pan said as she typed into a laptop  
"I know right" Bulla said then looking at the laptop  
"Ok so it's a dating website" Pan said  
"Read the headline" Bulla said  
"100% guaranteed to find your perfect match" Pan said  
"Yeah isn't this great" Bulla said  
"And once again I say so" Pan said  
"Why don't we set you up on this website" Bulla said  
" No" Pan said  
"Why not" Bulla said  
"Because I don't need a boyfriend" Pan said  
"Yeah and I don't need my toes or a second kidney but its still nice to have them" Bulla said  
"Bulla no" Pan said  
"But I want to try it out" Bulla said  
"They aren't accurate you know" 17 said walking out  
"Wait whats 17 doing here" Bulla said  
"Oh we were training and when we finished I invited him over" Pan said  
"Wow it's Friday night and your hanging out with your trainee shouldn't you go on a date or something" Bulla said  
"Bulla most people aren't looking to date middle aged robots" 17 said  
"And we found ourselves a test dummy" Bulla said  
"What did you just say" 17 asked  
"Nothing" Bulla said "17 can you leave" Bulla asked  
"Why" 17 asked  
"So we can talk about girl stuff" Bulla said  
"Ha Pan's a tomboy think up a better excuse" 17 said  
"We're going to bicuriously experiment" Pan said  
"Didn't you do that last week" 17 said  
"How did he find out" Bulla asked  
"You just told me" 17 said  
"I need to borrow some Tampons" Bulla said 17 then disappeared  
"Yes come on let's set him up" Bulla said  
"I don't think so" Goten said though no one could see him  
"Goten come out of the closet" Pan said  
"Your the one who kissed Bulla"Goten said as he walked out of the closet  
"Trunks get out from under the couch and Uub out of the secret bunker under the carpet" Pan said both boys then exited those areas  
"How did you know where we were" Trunks asked  
"You just showed me" Pan said  
"Listen let us in on the plan or we tell 17 your going to set him up on a dating website" Goten said  
"Do that I tell everyone you all sing Katy Perry in the shower" Pan said  
"Do that and I'll tell everyone you and Bulla kissed" Goten said  
"Do that I crush you" Pan replied  
all the boys eyes widened in fear  
"I'll let you guys in on the plan by choice but first what did you learn" Pan said  
"You and Bulla are lesbians" Uub said all the boys laughed Pan gritted her teeth and balled her fist's  
"Never try to blackmail you again" All the boys said in fear  
"Good boys" Pan said patting the boys on the head then clicking the get ready to love button on the homepage "Also we aren't gay we were both at a party and playing Truth or Dare and someone dared Bulla to kiss me" Pan said "you guys were there" Pan said annoyed "and Uub didn't you give us that dare" Bulla said  
"Oh yeah" Uub said  
"Whatever let's just fill in this profile" Trunks said  
"Ok Name" Pan said  
"Should we use 17 or a good fake name" Bulla asked  
"Nah we don't want to make him study his name for a date" Goten said  
"Well I agree with that but I mainly believe if someone forgets about the fake name it will be awkward why would it be a big deal to memorize a name" Pan said  
"Because of all the letters" Goten said  
"Ignoring that" Pan said "what should we put down for age" Pan asked  
"Let's put down how old he is biologically" Bulla said  
"No Bulla he's only 16 we don't want to set him up with some immature little girl let's put down how long he's lived for" Uub said  
"But he's 54 he'll get a women too mature" Bulla said they then began to fight  
"Hey guys" Pan said and was ignored "guys" She said once again ignored "GUYS" she yelled getting everyones attention and shaking the house "we can't use either" Pan said  
"Why not" Both Bulla and Uub asked  
"It's a 21 and older site and 54 is just not believable no one would believe his profile" Pan said  
"How 'bout we comprise" Trunks said upside down on the couch playing with a slinky  
"Compromise Trunks and that's a good idea I say we go 30" Pan said  
"Ok the girls are still young and it's not weird" Bulla said  
"Plus the girls aren't babies and its legal" Uub said  
"Ok so let's see hobbies" Pan asked  
"Um driving" Bulla said  
"Hunting definitely hunting" Pan said  
"Martial arts" Pan said  
"Ok so far we have 30 year old hunter who enjoys joyrides and martial arts wants to meet ladies" Bulla read  
"Need a little jazzing up" Goten said then typing into the laptop  
"30 year old animal specialist and car enthusiast trained in defense wishes to meet fine young ladies, sounds good but may I add one detail" Pan said then typing  
"30 year old animal specialist and car enthusiast trained in self defense wishes to meet a mature young women" Bulla said  
"Nice" Uub said "but one more thing" Trunks said typing  
"Rich 30 year old wealthy animal specialist and car enthusiast with tons of cash trained in self defense wishes to spend money on babes" Goten read  
"Ok/why not/its cool/girls like money" Was muttered throughout the group  
"Ok add picture and upload" Pan said typing "Oh my Dende it already matched him up  
"Cool so how do we tell 17" Bulla said everyone then said no dibs Trunks being last  
"Dang it but I'm 17's least favorite person" Trunks said  
"That is true" 17 said  
"How much did you hear" Pan asked  
"Just what Trunks said I came back when I realized that Bulla was rich and lives closer to a drug store than you" 17 said  
"Ok well I have to go put in some tampons" Bulla said running out the door  
"I need to go sing to Katy Perry music" Goten said running out  
"Yeah and I'm late for an ultrasound" Pan said running out  
"And I need to give Pan moral support" Uub said running off  
"UUB I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" Pan yelled  
"But Pan I'm just trying to tell you it's ok" Uub said  
"I'M NOT ACTUALLY GETTING AN ULTRASOUND " Pan said  
"Pan it's ok there is nothing to feel embarrassed about" Uub said  
"UUB I WAS LYING TO GET OUT OF THERE I'M NOT ACTUALLY PREGNANT I'M STILL A VIRGIN" Pan yelled  
"Can I still go where you are going I have nothing to do" Uub said  
"Fine do you really want to drive with me to buy birth control and tampons" Pan asked  
"Cool I need condoms wait if your a virgin why are you buying birth control" Uub asked  
"It regulates my period so I only need to buy one box of tampons" Pan said  
"Ok so let's go" Uub said  
"So what do you want to tell me" 17 asked Trunks then started shaking  
"Well you see I had nothing to do with it" Trunks said  
"But you were here while it went down" 17 said  
"No that was my evil twin Bunks" Trunks said "And its not the first time he's gotten me in trouble" Trunks continued  
$Out in front of a lawn with a sign on it saying don't step on the grass$  
Bunks who is hanging out with Goten and Uub steps on the grass  
"Now you're just being crazy" Uub said  
"You can't do you're going to jail" a cop said getting out handcuffs but Bunks jumped back  
"Aah ah ah can't touch me" Bunks sang then some music played as he started dancing  
"Can't touch me" Bunks sang still dancing  
"Just like the bad guy from lethal weapon 2 I've got diplomatic immunity so hammer you can't sue" Bunks sang bumping in front Mc Hammer  
"I can right graffiti" Bunks sang spray painting a police station "Even J walk in the street" He sang dancing across the street  
"I can riot, loot, not give a hoot and touch your sisters teat" Bunks sang walking up to 17 and 18 and putting a finger on her boob  
"Can't touch me Can't touch Can't touch me" Bunks sang doing the worm  
"What is he doing" Uub asked Goten  
"I believe thats the worm" Goten said  
"Stop! Trunks time I'm a big shot theres no doubt light a fire then pee it out" Bunks sang lighting a tree on fire then peeing it out "Don't like it kiss my rump" Bunks sang patting his butt "Just for a minute lets all do the bump can't touch me" Bunks sang doing a bump with many other people  
"Yea do the Trunks Briefs bump can't touch me" Bunks sang still dancing  
"I'm presidential Trunks intern think I'm hot don't care who you are I'll still park in your spot" Bunks sang chaining Uub to a moving truck then going back to dancing "I've been around the world from Hartford to Backbay I'm Trunks, go Trunks, MC Trunks, yo Trunks let's see Regis Rap this way" Bunks sang doing a floor spin and landing in a side lay "Can't touch me" Bunks sang  
"Except you, you can touch me" Bunks said to Pan then running behind the police building and throwing Trunks into an angry mob  
$Back in the real world"  
"Yeah I was there except you did all those thing and threw your brother into the crowd also he's right there" 17 said waving to Bunks  
"Hi Bunks" 17 and Trunks said waving  
"So whats the news" 17 asked  
"Well its possible that I might have sort of possible had been kind of possibly sort of involved with setting you up on a dating website" Trunks said  
$At a pharmacy"  
Pan and Uub are shopping for their materials when they heard Trunks's screams of pain  
$In Bullas bathroom$  
Bulla is looking at a box of tampons when she hears the screams  
$Outside Gotens bathroom$  
The song Hot and Cold is blasting but you can still hear Trunks's screams so the music is turned up  
$With 20 year old Mirai Trunks who is making out with Valese$  
The scream is heard in the background distracting Trunks  
"Babe you ok" Valese asked  
"Yeah but it feels like my alternate reality self is being beaten by an angry android 17 because he set him up on a dating website" Trunks said  
"You are silly now go back to kissing" Valese said  
"Ok" Trunks said then making out with Valese  
$on the lookout$  
Dende is laughing at Trunks's screams meanwhile Piccolo is meditating and talking to his inner voices  
"Who is that screaming" Nail asked "What happened" Kami asked "Ugh its just Trunks" Piccolo said "Shouldn't we help him" Nail asked "Nah he probably has it coming" Piccolo said "But it could be an evil villian" Nail said "Yeah Trunks could die" Kami said "Yep I see nothing but green lights"Piccolo said  
$In the actually GT Trunks's screams are heard by Trunks Pan and Goku who are on planet with Zoonama dressing Trunks up$  
"Hey Pan" Trunks said  
"Yeah" Pan said  
"This whole dressing like a girl thing seems a lot nicer" Trunks said  
"Really so you'll do it" Pan asked  
"Yes on one condition" Trunks said  
"And that is" Pan asked  
"You never and I repeat ever set android 17 on a dating website and blame me" Trunks said  
"Ok" Pan asked weirded out  
$At Mt. Pauzu Saturday at 6:00 p.m.$  
All the gt teens are helping 17 get ready while 17 who is in a suit with his hair in a ponytail and clearly unhappy  
"You look great 17" Pan said  
"I feel like a weenie" 17 said  
"Come on 17 this women could be your soulmate don't you want love" Bulla said  
"No no I don't I like being alone" 17 said  
"To bad it looks depressing" Bulla said  
"Now head out or you'll be late" Pan said pushing him out the door  
$6:15 A Fancy Looking Place$  
17 walks in and walks over to the bar  
"Vodka" 17 ordered  
"Would you like that with something" The bartender said  
"Yeah a shot glass" 17 said on the other side of the bar a women with brown hair green and brown eyes in a sparkly green dress exposing leg and cleavage he couldn't help but stare  
"And what will you be having" The bartender said  
"You got achohol" The girl said clearly not wanting to be here  
"Yes" The bartender said  
"I'll have that" The girl said  
"Any particular type" The bartender asked  
"Strong" The women said The waiter then brought 17 a vodka shot which he downed quickly  
"Yeah I'm not drunk enough yet" 17 said the bartender then walked over to the girl and gave her a large glass of something that she downed in a second  
"Your going to have to do better" The women said  
"Hey could you two sit next to each other so I don't have to keep walking back and forth" The bartender said  
"Sure why not" 17 said then moving over next to the girl  
"So you got a name" The girl asked  
"17" 17 said "Yours" 17 said  
"Hana Wildflower" The girl said  
"It's nice to meet you Hana so Hana why are you drinking so much" 17 asked  
"I'm on a date with my boyfriend" Hana said  
"Oh really" 17 said  
"Yeah so why are you drinking so much" Hana said  
"My friends set me up on a internet date" 17 said  
"You know those things never work out so what's the girl like" Hana said  
"Blond hair from a bottle pretty looking says she likes strong men and business types she is a small time model has recently gone through a divorce stating the spark was gone even though she married him a week ago" 17 said  
"So bottle blond bimbo most likely a gold digger" Hana said  
"Thats what I thought so if this date is so bad why are you his girlfriend" 17 said  
"I don't know" Hana said  
"What's this guy like" 17 asked  
"Well he's strong, protective, muscly, likes to work out"  
"He's a arrogant jerk" 17 said  
"Yeah" Hana said  
"So what do you like to do 17" Hana said  
"I like martial arts" 17 said  
"Really me too" Hana said  
"Serious where do you take lessons" 17 asked  
"Hercule's gym" Hana said  
"Oh" 17 said disappointed  
"Gotcha" Hana said they both than laughed  
"I would never take a lesson from that ego-maniac I'm almost certain he didn't even defeat Cell" Hana said  
"He didn't" 17 said  
"How do you know" Hana said  
"I was there in a sense" 17 said  
"I didn't see you on the video" Hana said  
"I said in a sense actually more like in a Cell" 17 said the both laughed  
"So who did defeat him" Hana asked  
"Remember that delivery boy" 17 said  
"Gohan" Hana said  
"Yeah how'd you know his name I thought everyone assumed Goku said go on" 17 said  
"I'm not like everyone else like for example I know that the group of people there consisted of four super sayians three warriors and a namekian" Hana said  
"So who did teach you martial arts" 17 asked  
"My father" Hana said  
"Really what else do you like" 17 said  
"Well I'm a gardener, I love deer and the forest" Hana said  
"Well I live in the woods and work as a mechanic" 17 said  
"You sound like a pretty cool guy" Hana said  
"Thanks you seem like one of the few sensible girls if you were single I'd date you" 17 said  
"Thank you I kind of wish I was single" Hana said  
"Then why don't you break up with him" 17 asked  
"I don't know I just feel like I'm lucky enough to find a guy who can tolerate my quirks and" Hana said  
"I can't stand the idea of going home alone again" Both of them said  
"Yeah so I guess I'm probably going to end up with him" Hana said  
"He walks all over you doesn't he" 17 said  
"Yeah" Hana said  
"You can't let a guy do that you need to stand up to him" 17 said  
"I don't think I have that strength in me" Hana said  
"You seem really strong to me" 17 said  
"Hey we scheduled this two years ago I have told everyone you can't do this" The Bartender said over the phone  
"You know what please take that request and shove it up your ass" The Bartender said then hanging up then handing the two of them their drinks "here you go two vodka shots" The bartender said  
"Um did something happen" Hana asked  
"Yeah we had Michael Buble scheduled to play here tonight but he cancelled and now we have no entertainment" The Bartender said  
"Aw man I love Buble" Hana said  
"That does sound pretty bad can't you just have someone else sing" 17 asked  
"I don't know anyone here to sing wait a second can you sing" The Bartender said  
"Yeah that would be so cool" Hana said  
"I don't know I really don't sing much" 17 said then Hana leaned over exposing a lot of cleavage  
"Please come on it would make me really happy" Hana said 17 then took both shots  
"I'd love to" 17 said then walking onto stage and grabbing the mic and Hana stood in front of the stage with some other girls  
17:  
I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down  
*17 then leaned over the edge of the stage and sang mostly at Hana*  
I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility  
And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet  
*17 then picked Hana up unto the stage*  
I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life  
*17 and Hana start dancing*  
And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility  
And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much than I get  
I just haven't met you yet  
They say all's fair  
In love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united  
And I know that we can be so amazing  
And being in your life is gonna change me  
And now I can see every single possibility  
And someday I know it'll all turn out  
And I'll work to work it out  
Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get  
Than I get, than I get, than I get  
Oh, you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
Yeah, I just haven't met you yet  
I just haven't met you yet  
Oh, promise you, kid  
To give so much more than I get  
*During the next line 17 spins Hana dips her and pulls her close*  
I said love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love  
(I just haven't met you yet)  
Love, love, love, love  
Love, love  
I just haven't met you yet  
*17 holds Hana close when a big buff man bursts in*  
"HANA WHO THE HELL IS THIS" The man yelled  
"Leslie calm down" Hana said 17 then burst out laughing "Leslie his name's Leslie" 17 said still laughing  
"You try to steal my girlfriend now you're laughing at my name" Leslie said (btw Leslie is not a bad name just one I've heard made fun of on tv)  
"Leslie it's not like that we just met" Hana said  
"So you're cheating on me with strangers" Leslie said  
"No we were just dancing" Hana said  
"If you wanted to dance you could've danced with me" Leslie said  
"No I couldn't have you were late as always" Hana said then a girl with long blond hair in a skimpy red dress walked in and up to 17  
"Hi 17 I'm Tina your date let's take our seats" The girl said taking 17 to a booth  
"You know what forget it let's just sit down" Hana said then dragging Leslie to the booth next to 17's and she sat on the side that had the clear view of 17's face  
"So 17 it says on your profile you love to hunt" Tina said  
"Actually that's a bit outdated I'm a mechanic" 17 said  
"Oh really that must be fun how much does it pay" Tina asked  
"I don't ask for much free gasoline and minimum wage" 17 said  
"Oh why don't you ask for much" Tina said  
"I don't need much most of the money adds up in my savings and my money for whatever the hell I want fund" 17 said  
"You do not call it that" Tina said  
"Yeah that's the label on the jar" 17 said  
"So I heard you like joyriding doesn't that cost a lot of money in car damage" Tina said  
"I'm a mechanic I fix it myself" 17 said  
"That's cool so I also heard your a martial artist don't those lessons cost hundreds of dollars" Tina said  
"I didn't take lessons I learned from friends" 17 said  
"That's cool" Tina said  
Hana is looking at their date and ignoring her boyfriend who was talking about something involving the gym and bench pressing  
"Hana why are you so focused  
on that bozo" Leslie said  
"He's not a bozo Leslie he's really sweet" Hana said  
"YOU MET HIM 5 MINUTES AGO" Leslie said  
"YEAH AND IN THOSE 5 MINUTES HE'S BEEN A BETTER BOYFRIEND THAN YOU" Hana said then her boyfriend brought his hand back and as he was about to hit her 17 quickly grabbed it "You probably shouldn't of done that" 17 said then he twisted  
Leslie's arm behind his back then he threw him across the restaurant Tina then hugged 17 "That was so heroic" Tina said then dragging 17 back to the booth Leslie walked back up to Hana "So shall we" Leslie said  
then a thought went through Hana's head  
*"You can't let a guy do that you need to stand up to him" 17 said  
"I don't think I have that strength in me" Hana said  
"You seem really strong to me" 17 said*  
She then grabbed his wrist and his leg and threw him outside  
"BY THE WAY I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU" Hana yelled then sitting at the bar and looking at 17 and Tina's date  
"More alcohol" The bartender asked  
"Strongest you got I'd take a glass of crack if it was on the menu" Hana said The bartender then gave her a shot  
"Here you go" The bartender said then handing her a shot which she swallowed in a second  
"You two make a cute couple" The bartender said then giving her another shot which she swallowed just as quickly  
"Thanks I noticed" Hana said  
"You shouldn't just let him go" The bartender said Hana then smiled  
"Can you keep a secret" Hana asked  
"I'd love to" The bartender said Hana then ripped off her necklace with a leaf shaped bottle on the end of the chain and she opened the bottle and poured it into her hand "Ruin your date" Hana whispered to the dust and blew it at 17 the dust then circled 17 and he breathed it in and his eyes shined green for a second then returning to normal 17 then grabbed his drink and dumped it on her "WHAT THE HECK" Tina yelled then ran crying into the bathroom  
"DON'T BREAK A NAIL OPENING THE DOOR SWEET PEA" Hana yelled "Return" Hana whispered then the dust returned to her bottle she started laughing hysterically 17 then got up and walked over to Hana but she didn't see him behind her and the bartender frightenly pointed at him  
"So what just happened" 17 asked then sitting down  
"Well you see it's possible I'm not exactly" Hana said  
"A normal human" 17 said  
"Yes I'm not normal I'm a sorceress" Hana said  
"Well that makes two of us" 17 said then putting his hand on the table which Hana put here hand on  
"Your hands are cold and hard like ice" Hana said  
"Yeah I get that a lot" 17 said  
"They feel like metal" Hana said  
"Your getting there" 17 said  
"Your not human are you" Hana said  
"I was" 17 said  
"You were at one point a human you have skin that feels like metal superhuman strength you have a number for a name your a cyborg" Hana said  
"I normally use the term android but cyborg works" 17 said Hana then kissed him and pulled out  
"That's why you weren't freaked out by me" Hana said then going back to kissing him and 17 pulled out  
"How could I be freaked out by someone so beautiful" 17 said then went back to kissing  
"Come on" 17 said pulling Hana outside  
"Where are we going" Hana said  
"My place" 17 said then flying off with Hana


End file.
